


we so fly

by soudont



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: F/M, Not What it Seems! AU, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: “Need a ride?”





	we so fly

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride?”

Cindy blinked twice at her best friends, Penny and Monty. Monty slung his bag over his shoulder nonchalantly, while Penny hugged her extra books that couldn’t fit in her backpack close to her chest. The elder girl smiled, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, and shook her head.

“I’m fine. My mom is coming to pick me up today.” Her eyes sparkled. She didn’t have a car like Monty, but she could manage. She usually walked, actually, but today was special. Her mom, who she never sees, was coming for her. Her fingers laced around her bag’s strap and she grinned. Penny smiled, understanding her hope, and stepped forward, kissing her gently on both cheeks.

“Stay safe.” She whispered. Monty smiled at her as well. Cindy grinned.

“I will. Don’t crash the car, Mothy.”

“My name isn’t-“ He was cut off by Penny hip bumping him, jerking her head towards his car. Monty rolled his eyes, waving casually at Cindy before staggering off. Cindy smiled gleefully, fixing her eyes to the street and began waiting patiently.

* * *

A few hours passed, and at this point Cindy was sitting on a nearby bench. She rested her elbows on her knees, and her chin on her palms. Her perfectly plucked eyebrows were now furrowed, and she could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

“I’m so stupid.” She muttered to herself, letting the salty tears start rolling down her cheeks. She wiped at then lazily, glaring at the black streak on her finger from her wetted mascara.

Suddenly, a drip fell on her head. She glanced up, only then noticing the dark clouds that were looming over her.

“Fucking _fantastic_.” She hissed to nobody in particular. When it started to downpour on her, she swore to herself. She was going to have to walk home. She stood, making her way down to the curb, when a motorbike skit to the halt right in front of her. The puddles splashed at her feet, soaking her knees and down. She jumped, gasping in shock.

“Are you fucking- Watch where you’re going, you fucking dumbass!” She hissed, fists clenching at her sides. The person on the bike slid off it, lifting their helmet off their head. Platinum blonde locks fluttered down, and piercing red eyes made contact with hers. Her eyes widened.

_Oh fuck. That’s Felix Huxley._

They didn’t speak for a good moment, just staring at each other, until he chuckled lightly and grinned at her.

“Need a ride?”

She didn’t know him. God knows she had no fucking idea what kind of person he was. She had no fucking clue why she even agreed to a ride, but she did.

He stepped closer, handing the helmet to her. She blinked, biting her lip gently, and slid the helmet on. He stepped closer again, patting her gently on the top of the helmet, then reaching forward and grabbing her hand. His hands felt cold.

He guided her back to his bike, sliding on first, then patting the seat, silently telling her to get on. She slid across and settled in.

“Princess, you need to hold on tight, okay?” She murmured in response, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly. He started the engine on his bike and they were off.   
After yelling a bunch of directions to her apartment that she shared with her parents, they pulled up and she slipped off the bike.

She muttered a thank you and he shrugged, muttering a “no problem” in response. She turned around, about to enter her building.

“Hey, wait.” She flinched and turned on her heel to look at Felix again. He smirked lightly at her, pulling out his phone and holding it out to her. Her mouth opened in realization, reaching into the back pocket of her shorts and grabbing her phone as well.

Before he parted, they exchanged their phones back. Grabbing her hand, he leaned down and kissed it gently, before stepping back to his bike.

“See you, princess.” He winked, slipping on his helmet, and off he went. Cindy waved awkwardly into the evening, then looked down at her phone. He had named his contact “Bike boy” with a black heart next to it.

_What a fucking dork._

**Author's Note:**

> hi u should follow my ask blog for this au  
seeminglydifferent.tumblr.com thank u


End file.
